The Pridelands Princess
by Namacub95
Summary: Kovu and Kiara's daughter has been born. We look at her life from she was born to her assention her triumphs and tragedies. Through love and loss. This is the story of the Pridelands Princess. ON PERMANAT HIATUS.
1. Beginning

**The Pridelands Princess**

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

_Now to another great love of mine The Lion King. I had this idea in my head for years but never wrote it down before. __**The Lion King belongs to Disney **__**any characters you don't recognise belong to me**__. Enjoy the fruits of my labours and a cookie for everyone who reviews_

Warmth...

Air....

Life....

The Pridelands was holding its breath in anticipation for tonight Queen Kiara went into labour with the new prince or princess. The pride were anxious for the queen they all had congregated outside the main cave, Kovu was beside himself with worry

_What if something goes wrong? What if she dies? What if the cub dies or both of them?_ The thoughts whirred in the dark brown lion's mind and Kiara's roars of pain did nothing to reassure him. Right now the only lionesses that could help his mate were her mother Nala and his sister Vitani.

"She will be fine." Simba whispered to Kovu when he saw the worry on his face. "I was the same with Nala and Kiara and Vitani was alright."

"I hope your right." Kovu muttered back. The biggest worry of all came to the front of his mind _Will I be a good father?_ The thought scared him. His mother's training never prepared him for fatherhood and he couldn't ask his own father he hadn't even met him. All he knew was how to kill and that wasn't very good when it came to raising cubs. There was another roar from Kiara easily the loudest of all and then silence. Nala and Vitani padded out and glanced around the pride

"We have a baby princess." Nala declared with a smile at Simba and Kovu.

"Congrats little bro you're a daddy." Vitani added with a smirk. The pride broke into celebration yells of happiness sounded all around. Lionesses rushed to congratulate him and ask what he wanted to call his newborn daughter.

"Alright! Make room! King's sister comin' through!" Vitani yelled over the noise tying to make her way to her younger brother. Kovu himself was frozen in shock the information just sinking in.

"Kovu." Simba's voice sounded a mile away "Kovu aren't you going to see Kiara and your daughter?" Kovu finally snapped out of his trance and turned to Simba, Nala and Vitani in turn before heaving himself to his paws and making his way into the den.

Kiara lay at the back of the den with her paws wrapped around a tiny body she was cooing gently to it. Kovu could just stay here and watch his mate all day she was so beautiful. Kiara turned her head to look at her mate and she broke into a wide grin. Kovu was at her side in an instant Kiara rubbed her head against Kovu's chest with a soft purr.

"Hiya Daddy." She murmured turning her head back to the tiny newborn in her paws. "Isn't she beautiful?"

The newborn's fur was dark gold a mixture between Kovu's dark brown fur and Kiara's golden fur. Her muzzle, belly and paws were a shade of dark cream she already had dark ear rims and a tiny pink nose like his mates.

"Yeah..." was all Kovu could say. He felt so happy it was unreal this tiny baby in his mate's paws was his daughter and she like her mother was beautiful.

"She looks almost identical to my Grandma Sarabi." Kiara mused happily. Kovu had to admit the resemblance was uncanny he had known Sarabi for the briefest time before she had died of old age but he knew that when his daughter was an adult she could be Sarabi's twin.

"What should we call her?" Kovu asked still in awe.

"Sarafina. It means bright star." Kiara said. Kovu couldn't help but smile Kiara had been close to her other grandmother who unfortunately died not two weeks ago leaving his pregnant mate heartbroken.

"Perfect." He murmured it was true he couldn't think of a better name for his daughter, she was just so dazzling _Princess Sarafina...Look there goes Princess Sarafina...Queen Sarafina_,yes it sounded perfect. Kiara smiled up at her mate

"Would you like to hold her?" she asked. Kovu felt a jolt of unease what if he broke her? Kovu lay down beside Kiara holding his paws in an awkward imitation of Kiara's embrace. Kiara gently lifted her sleeping daughter and placed her in Kovu's paws. As soon as Kovu felt his daughter's soft baby fur against his own his tightened his grip slightly around her. She woke and Kovu immediately began to panic had he been holding her too tight? She didn't begin to cry instead she looked up at him and he smiled, she had his eyes. Sarafina broke into a wide smile and waved her paws attempting to reach her father. Kiara watched with a look of complete happiness. The moment was broken by the fluttering of two sets of wings.

"Good morning your majesties!" Zazu the blue hornbill greeted landing beside Kovu with his son and trainee majordomo Zanzu landing beside him. The bright green hornbill bowed low

"A pleasure as always King Kovu, Queen Kiara." He said. Kovu gave the hornbills a nod

"We shall make all the necessary arrangements for the princess's presentation." Zazu said his tone business like.

"Congratulations." Zanzu added. Kovu had to admit he liked the young hornbill he was far more interesting and fun loving than his father. Zazu however thought that when his son took over the world would end.

"Come Zanzu we must inform the subjects of this most happy occasion." He said preparing to take off again.

"See ya later your majesties!" Zanzu said soaring up into the air and out of the cave after his ageing father. Kovu turned back to his daughter who had fallen asleep again and gave her back to Kiara.

"Kiara." Nala said padding into the den with Simba not far behind her they obviously wanted to give the new parents a few moments to themselves. Simba peered at his granddaughter and smiled he had seen the similarity between her and his mother.

"What is her name?" he asked with a smile.

"Sarafina." Kiara replied happily. Nala gave a small gasp but smiled

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful cub. I just hope she isn't as adventurous as you and your father." Nala gave Simba a smile and returned her attention back to her granddaughter as the rest of the pride filed in to gaze upon their future queen.

_Well did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Should I continue or just give up? Please review and let me know what you think of little Sarafina._


	2. Rogues

**The Pridelands Princess**

**Chapter 2: Rouges **

_YAY! Second chapter! __**The Lion King belongs to Disney **__**any characters you don't recognise belong to me**__. A cookie for everyone who reviews_

_Run, Run and keep running_ thought the lioness as she flew over the cracked ground of the desert bathed in moonlight. She had to run there was no question of it; if she wanted her newborn son in her jaws to stay alive she had to. The only noise for miles was the pounding of her paws on the earth but that didn't keep her from turning her head to look behind her imagining she heard the sound of paws perusing her.

It was never meant to be like this she was supposed to have a daughter not a son. She was supposed to be able to raise her cub with the safety that only a pride could provide not have to turn rouge to prevent her cub's death. Yet strangely she felt no regret for her actions because she knew that her son was worth it.

Her life up to that point had been blissful and easy. She was the lioness that all the others had envied, she was young, pretty and a talented huntress. She had her mother and her friends nothing could've been better until he came, the rogue that had stolen her heart.

She had found him one day injured and alone with no one else in the world but he had life she secretly wanted, freedom was what she craved. She felt compelled to help him she and she had helped him, hunted for him and been his companion while he recovered. She fell in love with him and he with her but their love was doomed from the start. Lionesses from her pride were forbidden to mate with rogues unless the cub produced from such a union was female. They had mated in secret and the inevitable happened, she had become pregnant.

She managed to hide her pregnancy well it wasn't that difficult the pride always ate well anyway even though they lived on the edge of a desert. The only lioness she trusted with the information was her mother who had understood and helped her. Then the tragic news had come a rogue had been spotted in the territory and the king had killed him, she was inconsolable for the rest of the pregnancy.

Earlier that night she had went into labour in a birthing den far from the prides' watchful eyes. Her mother wasn't there to help her with the birth she had been alone in agony for hours. Finally the pain stopped and she had heard a cry of new life she had done it and then the gender had been discovered, she had a son.

She had wanted to kill him to end his life quickly before it had even begun so she would save herself heartache later. The memory of her brother had come to the surface; she wouldn't share her mother's pain. Unsheathing her deadly claws she prepared to kill the defenceless newborn but then she really saw him. His angelic little face that resembled his so much actually nearly everything about him resembled her dead mate. She couldn't bring herself to land the fatal blow she felt disgusted for even thinking of killing this precious creature. The second she sheathed her claws again her decision had been made to leave before the pride noticed her absence.

She then realized she had stopped dead in her tracks she couldn't afford the momentary stop she had to keep going again. Pain ripped through her lower abdomen she shouldn't be running so soon after giving birth. She was fast approaching the Outlands the no man's land between her prides territory and the Pridelands. Then she heard the pounding of paws nearby and they were approaching her fast. Without thinking she increased her speed determined to outrun her pursuer.

"Shiava!" came an exhausted voice behind her. She slammed her paws into the ground and stopped she recognised her name and her mother's voice. She turned her head to see that it was indeed her mother pursuing her to the Outlands border. She placed her sleeping son at her paws as her old mother walked towards her.

The old lioness looked almost exactly like her daughter she had the same light gold fur with light fur on her belly, muzzle and paws. Only if you looked closely would you notice the subtle differences between them like the elderly lioness's forest green eyes while her daughter's were bright sapphire and the elderly lioness's lack of chocolate ear rims.

"Mother." She said softly with a tone of apology in her voice.

"My dearest Shiava where are you going? Come let us go back to the den." She said glancing at her grandchild nestled safely between her daughter's paws.

"I can't Mother...I have to leave...tonight." she stared at her cub unwilling to look in her mother's eyes.

"You can't leave! You have just given birth less than two hours ago. What is the matter? We can talk to Hamu he will understand as soon as he sees her." The old lioness's eyes focused on the newborn.

"Mother it's not that simple...besides he is not female." She looked up at her mother's face in time to read the shock and then the understanding.

"Then you must run my daughter. Go to the Pridelands and ask the king to grant you and your son a place in their pride. I hear they accept rogue mothers and cubs no matter their gender." The old lioness's face was twisted with pain and sadness.

"Come with me! I can't do this alone Mother please come with me." She begged

"My dear I am old and this journey would be too much for me but you are young and strong. Be safe my child and remember I always love you no matter where you are." The lioness rubbed her head against her daughter's her eyes were filled with tears as were her daughters. A loud roar of fury broke the silence and Shiava picked her son up gently and with a final glance at her mother broke into a run again.

She reached the Pridelands border just as the sun broke the horizon behind her and she hoped with all her heart that the Pridelanders would accept her and her son.

_Will Kovu accept Shiava? Will she ever see her mother again and most importantly what should be Shiava's son's name? Post your suggestions in your reviews please!_


	3. Future Queen

**The Pridelands Princess**

**Chapter 3: Future Queen**

_YAY! Third chapter! __**The Lion King belongs to Disney **__**any characters you don't recognise belong to me**__. A cookie for everyone who reviews_

Ibambeni njalo bakithi

Ninga dinwa

(Hold on tight my people)

(Don't get weary)

The sun's rising brought a new joy to the inhabitants of the Pridelands. They looked to the future with excitement and wonder because their future queen was born last night. At last an heir to the throne and a new beginning.

Ninga phelelwa nga mandla

(Don't lose your strength)

They march determined and joyous to Priderock to gaze upon their future queen. There are no shadows of evil lurking in this land anymore, everything is right. The scars on this land have finally faded and peace reigns with King Kovu and Queen Kiara.

One by one

Ngeke ba lunge

(They will not succeed)

In the ancient baobab a new painting has been added. Another royal added to the ones already there underneath the one of Kovu and Kiara like a family tree, from Mohatu to little Sarafina.

Ibambeni njalo bakithi

Ninga dinwa

(Hold on tight my people)

(Don't get weary)

The old mandrill Rafiki gazes proudly at the newest addition although he hadn't seen the newest royal for himself his niece Cheka and protégée had. She had described her so well that he was able to draw her.

"Uncle Rafiki aren't you coming? The ceremony is going to start soon." Cheka asked swinging down from a higher branch.

"Patience Cheka." Rafiki replied picking up his staff. He glanced out of the branches at the herds gathering at Priderock when he noticed a lioness.

"Look it's Queen Kiara! Shouldn't she be with Sarafina?" Cheka asked. Rafiki peered closely at the lioness she did resemble Kiara from a distance but she did have some subtle differences.

"That's not Kiara." Rafiki said. At that moment the strange lioness collapsed into the soft savannah grass.

Ninga phelelwa nga mandla

(Don't lose your strength)

"Can we see her mum?" Asked Dubu excited at the thought of his baby cousin.

"Yeah can we mum?" his twin sister Akira added. Vitani smiled at her two month old cubs both looked a great deal like her except that Dubu was male and Akira didn't have bangs instead she had her grandmother's inner ear stripes.

"She's very small and you'll have to be very careful with her." She warned.

"We'll be careful we promise!" They vowed. Vitani chuckled but motioned for her cubs to follow her into the den.

"Auntie Kiara!" The twins yelled excitedly rushing over to Kiara.

"How are my two favourite rascals?" She asked with a chuckle rubbing her head against Akira and Dubu's in turn.

"Can we see the baby?" Dubu asked. Kiara smiled and uncurled her paws slightly letting the two cubs glimpse the sleeping princess.

"What's her name?" Akira asked peering down at Sarafina.

"Her name is Sarafina." Kiara said with a smile.

"Sara-Sarafee-Saffy's cute! " Dubu said trying to pronounce the name. Kiara chuckled slightly at the nickname

Siya ba bona

Babe fun' ukusi qeda

(We can see)

(They wanted to hold us back)

"Hiya Saffy!" Akira said happily using the nickname as well. "I'm your big cousin Akira and I'm gonna teach you how to play tag and fight." Kovu entered the cave with a smile

"It's time Kiara." He said giving his niece and nephew a smile.

"What's goin' on Uncle Kovu?" Dubu asked.

"We're presenting Sarafina to the kingdom today." Kiara answered.

"Can we watch?" Akira asked excited.

"Of course the whole pride will watch." Kovu said with a nod.

One by one

Ngeke ba lunge

(They will not succeed)

Akira and Dubu trotted over to Vitani while Kiara and Kovu waited for Cheka and Rafiki to arrive. The pride was slowly filing into the cave to await Rafiki and Cheka's arrival talking excitedly. Rafiki and Cheka appeared slightly late.

"Sorry we're late there was an unexpected visitor. We'll talk about her after." Cheka said grabbing a gourd and tossing it to her uncle.

One by one

Sizo nqoba

(We will win)

Rafiki caught the gourd and turned to the newborn cub. He smiled, his niece had been right she did look just like Sarabi. Just then the princess awoke and looked up at him with her big emerald eyes and his old heart melted.

Taking some of the gourd's juice he smeared it across Sarafina's forehead. The cub playfully batted his hand and gave a squeak of delight. He grabbed some sand and sprinkled it on her head causing her sneeze causing all the lionesses to "aww".

Rafiki picked up Sarafina and handed her to Cheka who gawked at her uncle.

"Uncle Rafiki really?" Cheka asked cradling Sarafina to her chest being careful not to drop her.

"You are ready to take over my duties Cheka. This presentation will be done by you." He said with an encouraging smile.

Cheka gave a nod and walked out of the cave to the promontory. Kiara and Kovu followed her with Simba, Nala, Vitani, Akira and Dubu forming a special guard just behind the royals. Then the pride fanning out behind them so they lined the edge of the promontory. Cheka stopped at the very edge feeling the gazes of every animal in the Pridelands upon her, and then she thrust Sarafina high into the air.

The animals went wild stomping, screeching and trumpeting in celebration of their future queen. Sarafina gazed around her future subjects with curiosity and stretched out a paw as if to try and touch them. Cheka lowered her again, once the animals had bowed low and returned her to her parents again with a smile. No one noticed Rafiki slip away back to his tree.

When he arrived he saw the golden lioness lying sleeping with her paws curled protectively around her infant son. He smiled at the two they had obviously travelled a long way. The lioness opened her eyes slowly

"W-Where am I?" she asked softly staring up at Rafiki.

"The Pridelands my dear lioness. Please tell me why you travel so far to collapse from exhaustion near my home?" He asked sitting down in a lotus position near her head.

"It is a long story kind mandrill." She said her eyes travelling down to her sleeping son.

"I am an old mandrill with plenty of time." Rafiki said comfortingly. "Would you be so kind as to tell old Rafiki your name?"

She smiled at Rafiki and murmured "Shiava."

Ngoba thina

Siya zazi

(Because)

(We know who we are)


	4. Shadows

**Pridelands Princess**

**Chapter 4: Shadows**

_YAY! Fourth chapter! __**The Lion King belongs to Disney **__**any characters you don't recognise belong to me**__. _

King Hamu of the Jangwa pride paced angrily around the cave. The lionesses were watching him fearful of his rage and they unconsciously clutched their cubs tighter to their sides. The king was furious that a lioness had escaped his lands without punishment for her crime. Hamu had discovered Shiava's absence and it wasn't too difficult to guess the rest. He had called his pride to council to find out where Shiava had fled so he could punish her properly.

"Does anyone know where that traitorous wretch went?!" he roared turning to face the assembled pride. All the lionesses shook their heads and an elderly lioness shrank back into the shadows.

"No my king." They answered. Hamu returned to his furious pacing growling as he went. "You! Kisasa! You were on sentry duty what did you see?"

The lioness Kisasa moved forward from the main group of lionesses to stand in front of the king. She stared at her paws unwilling to make eye contact with the furious king.

"I was patrolling the western border my king. From sunset to sunrise, no lioness passed by my king." She murmured afraid that Hamu would take out his anger on her.

"You're sure?" he pressed.

"Positive my king." She said looking up at him fearfully "Yanga and Nili were with me and they saw nothing either. Nia and Miwitu were patrolling the southern border, Asali and Aisha the northern border, they too saw no one pass them."

"Very strange that no one was patrolling the eastern border isn't it?" Hamu mused.

"My king the Outlanders live near the eastern border and their leader Zira doesn't take kindly to our scouts patrolling so close to her pride."

"Have we done anything to displease her?" Hamu asked.

"No my king, not that I know of. She seems to mistake us for Pridelanders and nearly attacked us on several occasions so we no longer send scouts to that area." Kisasa answered. Hamu considered Kisasa's answer for a moment.

"You are dismissed." Hamu said and Kisasa gave him a small bow before hurrying back to the main group. Hamu considered where Shiava would have been that night and then an idea struck.

"Kamili!" he called. Another lioness stepped out from the main group but gave a worried glance behind her. "You were in the birthing den last night is that correct."

"Yes my king. My daughter Laika was born last night." Her voice shook slightly as she answered.

"Did you at any time see the traitor in the birthing den?" he growled at the very mention of Shiava.

"No my king she didn't come. I never saw Shiava." Kamili said glancing up at Hamu fearfully. "I was the only lioness giving birth apart from Shiava."

"You are dismissed." Hamu growled. Kamili all but sprinted back to the main group determined to get as far away from Hamu as she possibly could. Hamu growled loudly as he paced the cave again he was getting nowhere and it was frustrating him someone had to know where Shiava had gone last night.

"Suki!" he roared. The pride looked terrified as the elderly lioness stepped out and walked with her head held high towards the king.

"Yes Hamu?" she asked calmly.

"I know that you know where your daughter is. She tells you everything and never leaves your side. Where has she gone Suki?" he growled pacing back and forwards in front of her.

"I do not know." Suki replied. Hamu growled and several lionesses moved forward to Suki's defence thing that Hamu was going to strike her.

"Fine Suki." Hamu said glaring at her "When we find your daughter I will make sure that you are there to witness not just your grandson's death but your daughter's as well." Suki's eyes widened and her calm demeanour faltered.

"Please no! I beg you please don't!" she begged "I'll do anything! Don't hurt Shiava! Please! Kill me instead!"

"You did not commit a crime but your daughter did. She must be punished! Now where is she? I may decide to be merciful on her part if you tell me." Hamu said but gave no hint if he would spare Shiava.

"S-She." She began glancing at her pride sisters. "She has fled to the Pridelands and joined the King's pride." Hamu sneered

"Bring in the Ugeni sisters! They will tell us if she is lying or not." He ordered. The lionesses began muttering to themselves and two ran out of the cave. They returned leading three other lionesses into the cave.

The Ugeni sisters were blind triplets but although they were blind they had strange gifts. They could tell if they were being lied to with almost frightening accuracy they also could see into the future. King Hamu valued their opinions over anyone else's and would always consult them before making any decision.

The three sisters all had dark fur with lighter fur around their muzzles, eyes and stomachs but Kipofu had light blue eyes, Umwa had light green eyes and Timka had a mixture of both.

"Kipofu! Umwa! Timka!" Hamu called happily to them. "It is good to see you my loyal friends."

"Seen but not seen my king." They answered in unison. The two lionesses lead them over to Hamu and stood them in front of him beside Suki.

"Hail to King Hamu! King of the Jangwa Pride!" said Umwa bowing down.

"Hail to King Hamu! Lord of the desert!" Said Timka bowing like her sister.

"Hail to King Hamu! Who shall rule over the Pridelands!" Kipofu declared bowing down. Hamu looked quite shocked at the sisters predictions especially Kipofu's.

"Dearest Suki!" Kipofu said getting up but not looking at Suki "Your daughter's line shall be kings and queens of the Pridelands!" Hamu scowled at the thought of the traitor Shiava's pathetic cubs as rulers.

"Thank you dear friends." Hamu said to Kipofu "You have given me much to think about."

"Wait my king! There is more!" but Hamu didn't hear them, he had already left the cave.


	5. The Plot and New Life

**The Pridelands Princess**

**Chapter 5: The Plot and New Life**

_YAY! Fifth Chapter! __**The Lion King belongs to Disney **__**any characters you don't recognise belong to me**__. A cookie for everyone who reviews_

The sun was setting over the desert before Hamu consulted his queen. Chuki lay on the sun bathed rock watching the sun set with her bright eyes though it seemed her mind was far away. Her tan fur was orange in the light from the setting sun and the cream undertones looked yellow.

"Chuki my love." Hamu said. Chuki turned to look at him and he felt as if he was being examined. She looked completely indifferent as if he were simply a stranger she had met and not her mate.

"Good day Hamu." She replied in a bored tone.

"I have some...interesting news from the Ugeni sisters." He continued sitting down at her side, she had returned her stare to the setting sun.

"Oh goodie." Chuki was obviously not in the mood for listening to Hamu rant on about the blind triplets. Hamu continued anyway

"They have told me that I shall be King of the Pridelands."Hamu declared. "It could be a brilliant opportunity for us and our pride to spread and we may even have heirs! There is more abundant prey in the Pridelands." .Chuki looked at her mate and he could see fiery ambition stirring in her eyes.

"Interesting...very interesting." She mused. "Simba is still the King of the Pridelands?"

"As far as I know." Hamu answered.

"He will have to be...removed." Chuki said as if she were explaining trivial matter to him.

"Chuki--" Hamu began.

"And his heir Kiara too." She continued.

"Chuki what are you thinking!" Hamu asked his eyes wide.

"Do you not wish to be king? Do you wish to be stuck in this pathetic desert forever?" she questioned.

"No I do wish to be king...but Simba has shown me great kindness over the years. He is a good lion." Hamu responded.

"He is a problem that needs to be taken care of." Chuki said in a cold voice. She got to her paws and added "And if you are not willing to do it then I will." Hamu jumped up and looked at her with a furious expression.

"You will do no such thing!" he roared "I will not have Simba or his daughter's blood on my paws."

"I said nothing of their blood being on your paws." Chuki replied coolly. "Leave things to me and I promise you Hamu you shall be King of the Pridelands." Hamu said nothing in response to this and Chuki slunk away.

Xoxoxox

The sun set in the Pridelands and all was well after Sarafina's presentation. The animals had dispersed back to their normal business but the pride was still in a celebratory mood. All had gathered in the cave and a sense of celebration was in the air. All the lionesses were gathered around Kiara with their cubs giving her tips and helpful advice on motherhood. Kovu and Simba watched them from a distance.

"Kiara seems to be taking to motherhood well." Simba said to the younger lion.

"Yeah. She's a good mother." Kovu agreed.

"And you're a good father to Sarafina." Simba added. "The trick is not to be like I was. Let her have some freedom and don't be overprotective." Kovu nodded

"I'll try." He said "I just pray that she isn't like you and Kiara when she's older." Simba gave a chuckle at this.

"I which case we will have to worry." He said. Simba got up and padded outside the den for some fresh air. The lion felt at peace out in the cool air and gave a sigh of contentment.

"Simba!" came a yell from the ground. Simba peered over the side of Priderock and saw Cheka accompanied by a strange lioness and in her jaws was a small cub, not much older than his granddaughter.

"Hello Cheka! Who is your friend?" He asked.

"That's why I've came to talk with you and Kovu!" Cheka yelled in response "Can we come up?"

"Yes come on up to the cave! Kovu should be there with the rest of the pride." Simba said and he padded back to cave. "Kovu can you meet me outside?" Kovu nodded and bounded out of the cave and to Simba's side.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Cheka wants to speak with us and she's brought a friend with her." Simba answered.

"Another mandrill?"

"No a lioness and her cub."

"Simba, Kovu my friends!" Cheka said climbing up the side of Priderock with the lioness in tow. The lioness focused on them and looked quite frightened and nervous.

"This is Shiava." Cheka introduced the lioness "She has come a long way and wants to join the pride."

"Where have you come from Shiava?" Simba asked sitting down with Kovu and Cheka copying him. Shiava didn't know whether she should sit as well or remain standing, she chose to stand. She placed her sleeping cub between her paws

"From the Jangwa pride King Simba." She answered.

"I am not the king anymore. Kovu is the king." Simba said motioning to the younger lion.

"I am sorry King Kovu. My pride still thinks that Simba is king we have had no news of his abdication." Shiava said giving him a low bow.

"It's alright...Isn't the Jangwa Pride the pride that lives east of the Outlands? I think I saw a couple of your pride once." Kovu asked.

"Yes that is my pride." Shiava said with a nod "Or at least it used to be."

"Why did you leave Shiava?" Simba asked.

"For my son. Hamu would have killed him and I couldn't let that happen...he's my only reason to live now." Shiava said looking at the sleeping infant between her paws. Kovu understood how she felt if someone had given him the choice between his daughter being killed and having to turn rogue for her survival, he would turn rogue without question.

"Uncle Rafiki and I found Shiava just before the ceremony. She had collapsed with exhaustion from travelling so far without food or water. She has been recovering at the tree for most of the day." Cheka added. Simba nodded at Cheka and looked Shiava up and down.

"It's your choice Kovu if she joins the pride or not." Simba said to Kovu so only he could hear him. Kovu frowned in thought he could understand why Shiava had left her pride and she seemed like a good lioness.

"Shiava I have decided to allow you a place in the pride." Kovu said. Shiava smiled at him and he could see tears glistening in her eyes.

"Thank you my king, your kindness knows no bounds. My son and I are indebted to you; we are your loyal servants." Shiava said giving him a low bow. Kovu smiled at Shiava

"Welcome to the pride Shiava." Simba said.


	6. The Crystal Cave Part 1

**The Pridelands Princess**

**Chapter 6: The Crystal Cave Part 1**

_YAY! Fifth Chapter! __**The Lion King belongs to Disney **__**any characters you don't recognise belong to me**__. By the way I've changed Dubu and Akira's ages slightly so now they are around a year old. Sarafina and friends are around six or seven months old. A cookie for everyone who reviews_

The Queen of the Pridelands stood on the premonitory surveying her kingdom. This was her kingdom and she intended to defend it from anyone who dared try and take it from her. Many a foolish rogue had tried to steal the throne from her but all failed.

She ruled this land, she was its defender, she was Queen Sarafina the Mighty.

"Tag! Your it Saffy!" Sarafina was knocked out of her daydream by a sharp bat. Sarafina glared at the retreating culprit.

"Come back here!" she shrieked sprinting after Dalia. Dalia stuck her tongue out at the princess.

"You have to catch me!" she sang. Dalia has smoky grey fur with lighter under tones on her toes, muzzle and belly. Her eyes were red with a small amount of spots under them.

"I wasn't even playing!" Sarafina protested.

"Well you are now." Dalia said happily "So come get me!" and with that Dalia dashed off again. Sarafina scowled and ran after her although Dalia was one of her best friends she was so aggravating sometimes.

Dalia ran down the side of Priderock and onto the grasslands. She wove in and out of the long grass in hope to elude her pursuer. Sarafina was wise to Dalia's techniques and knew that if she ran in a straight line she could catch up with her.

Dalia began to run out of breath and she knew that she would have to stop and breath eventually but she was determined to put as much distance between herself and Sarafina so that she wouldn't be caught while she stopped to breathe. Then up ahead Dalia saw a young lion but she didn't have time to stop or swerve to avoid him and she ran straight into his leg.

"Ow." Dalia groaned as she rubbed the sore spot on her head. The young lion peered at her and she looked up at him and instantly went red "Oh...uh...hey Dubu."

"Dalia what are you doing out here alo--"

"GOTCHA!" yelled Sarafina as she pounced on Dalia.

"Get offa me Saffy!" cried Dalia. Sarafina scowled but jumped off of her friend who went if that was possible even more red.

"What's up Du?" Sarafina asked.

"Nothing much. Now what are you two doing out here?" he asked.

"Playing tag. What are you doing?" Sarafina asked.

"Looking for Akira and don't change the subject. Does your dad know you're out here? I don't want to sit through a repeat of what happened the last time you went off without telling anyone."

Sarafina frowned at the memory of the last time she went anywhere without telling an adult. Her father had been furious, her mother had been worried sick and her aunt had won the bet against her grandmother that she would at some point run off.

"I already asked her mum." Piped in Dalia "Queen Kiara said it's fine as long as we're back before sunset."

"Well then you two can help me look for Akira." Dubu said.

"Why did something happen to her?" Asked Dalia.

"I can't find her anywhere she was supposed to be here ages ago." Dubu said sounding confused and slightly worried at the same time. Sarafina knew that being separated from his twin for any amount of time was pure torture for Dubu and it was the same was true for Akira. He and Akira were two halves of the same whole and it was very rare that you would see one without the other in close proximity.

"Don't worry she's gotta be around here somewhere." Dalia said and Dubu nodded at the younger cub.

"She wasn't back at Priderock." Sarafina said.

"I didn't see her with the adults." Dalia added.

"She's too young to go with the hunt party." Checked off Sarafina.

"Could she be at Rafiki and Cheka's tree?" Asked Dalia.

"Nah, she thinks it's boring there." Dubu answered.

"Is there anywhere else?" Sarafina asked.

"The Elephant Graveyard?" Dalia suggested.

"Only if she wants Mum to kill her." Dubu said.

"Um...The Watering Hole?" Dalia suggested.

"What's so great about the Watering Hole? Akira would never go there...well except to practise hunting but I've already checked there." Dubu said.

"Oh perfect." Dalia said sarcastically.

"This is getting us nowhere." Sarafina said with a sigh. Dubu and Dalia nodded in agreement

"Well she has to be somewhere!" Dalia said in an exasperated tone. Dubu looked thoughtful and then he looked like he had an epiphany.

"I know where she's gone!" Dubu declared, Dalia and Sarafina looked at him expectantly. "The other day we found this cave while we were out walking. Kira really wanted to explore it but I convinced her not to because it was near the Outlands and it was nearly dark. I bet she's went back to check it out. So you two in or not?"

Sarafina and Dalia looked doubtful when Dubu mentioned the Outlands. King Kovu had banned the cubs from ever entering the barren termite infested land that had been his home.

"I'm in." Sarafina said. Dalia looked at Sarafina as if she had just said that she would jump off a cliff.

"Saffy! Think this through! If our parents catch us in the Outlands we'll be dead!" she said

"Then don't come." Sarafina said.

"Oh I'm coming! To make sure you two don't get yourselves killed!" Dalia declared "Now where's this cave?"

"It's this way." Dubu said "Follow me."

The trio made their way to the Outlands border keeping on the alert for any sign of their parents. As they approached the border the landscape got more arid and soon fewer and fewer animals were spotted also the grass began to thin out until it only grew in sparse patches. Then just before they hit the border Dubu took a sharp left turn and led the two cubs along the border and soon a large cave loomed in front of them.

The approached it carefully and Dubu walked slowly into it.

"Kira! Kira you in there?" he yelled and some small rocks dislodged themselves from the ceiling. Dubu backed out and ran back to Sarafina and Dalia.

"I think she might be deep inside the cave but keep your voices down." He warned and the two younger cubs nodded their heads before following Dubu into the cave.

_Ohhh! The suspense! Is Akira in the cave? Will Dubu, Dalia and Sarafina find her? Tell me what you think!_


	7. The Crystal Cave Part 2

**The Pridelands Princess**

**Chapter 7: The Crystal Cave Part 2**

_YAY! Seventh Chapter! __**The Lion King belongs to Disney **__**any characters you don't recognise belong to me**__. A cookie for everyone who reviews_

The cave was dark and dank with no signs of life inside it, it was just an endless dark abyss. Sarafina and Dalia stuck as close to Dubu as possible so they wouldn't lose him. The cave was like a labyrinth with different tunnels running off in all directions.

"Akira!" Dubu hissed into the darkness. Dalia and Sarafina's eyes darted around the cave hoping that Akira would appear at any second.

As they moved deeper into the cave it became darker and harder to see. They began to drift slowly apart from each other without even realising it in the semi-darkness. Dalia drifted off to the right, Dubu continued straight on and Sarafina drifted off to the right.

Sarafina walked and walked for what seemed like hours in the darkness until she hit a dead end in the cave. She had a choice to make as she could either go right or left. She frowned in thought both looked equally uninviting.

"Guys I think we should turn back." Her voice echoed around the cave. "Guys?" no reply came. Sarafina sprinted back the way she had just come searching for her lost friends.

"Dubu! Dalia! Akira! Anyone!" she hissed into the darkness. She still didn't get any reply. Sarafina began to panic, her friends were lost in fact she didn't even know where she was. Sarafina wandered in circles when suddenly something banged into her. She jumped and gave out a small squeak of fright.

"Saffy! Calm down it's only me." It was Dalia. "Where's Dubu?"

"I dunno. I thought he was with you." Sarafina answered.

"Great that's Dubu _and_ Akira lost." Dalia moaned. Sarafina glanced around he couldn't have went that far could he?

"Grab onto my tail." Sarafina said. Dalia made a disgusted face.

"I'm not putting your tail in my mouth!"

"Dalia!" Sarafina said exasperated.

"Don't Dalia me! Spirits knows where that's been!"

"Attached to my butt!"

"Exactly! What comes out of butts? Poop! You disgust me sometimes Saffy!" Dalia argued

"Just trust me alright! It's the only way I can think of that keeps us together unless my tail drops off! If you hold onto my tail then we won't be separated." Dalia still looked quite uncooperative but she gingerly picked up Sarafina's tail. "Ok now hold on and follow me."

The two friends moved together through the darkness with Dalia holding onto Sarafina's tail and Sarafina leading the way. Sarafina head stones clicking up ahead and stopped dead causing Dalia to walk into her.

"Wat goin n Affy?" Dalia asked her speech slightly impaired by Sarafina's tail. Sarafina shushed her

"There's something moving up ahead." She whispered.

"It ould ee Dubu." Dalia said. Sarafina moved slowly ahead with Dalia following behind her. They inched their way forward when a rock feel from a ledge just above them and they both had to dive out of the way to avoid being hit.

"Saffy? Dalia? What are you two doing here?" Dalia and Sarafina both looked up in total disbelief. Standing on the ledge was a male cub their age with gold fur a shade or two darker than his mother's, Sapphire eyes like his mother's and a small tuft of light brown mane.

"B-Bukanzi?" asked Sarafina in disbelief. Bukanzi jumped down from the ledge and approached the two female cubs with a cheeky grin.

"Did I scare you?" he asked. Sarafina scoffed

"No! We just thought you were someone else!" she argued and Bukanzi's grin widened.

"As always Saffs denying the obvious just like the fact that you can't resist me." He said.

"Ugh! You arrogant warthog! I do not! And it's Princess Sarafina to you!" Sarafina growled.

"Tut tut. Such a temper Saffs." Bukanzi said.

"Call me that again and you would have four paws to stand on!" Sarafina growled unsheathing her claws.

"Is that a threat from the Princess?" Bukanzi asked with obvious amusement.

"Stop it!" Dalia injected before Sarafina could respond with either and insult or a blow. "Let's all just calm down a second...right now...Bukanzi can you please tell us why your here?"

"I've known about this place for months! I come here all the time." Bukanzi answered.

"By any chance have you seen Dubu or Akira?" Dalia asked while Sarafina just glared at Bukanzi.

"Oh yeah! Akira came here a couple of hours ago and Dubu arrived five minutes ago asking for you two." Bukanzi said.

"And you couldn't have told us that five minutes ago?!" Sarafina fumed.

"Shhh! Don't yell! The cave isn't exactly that stable so don't yell." Bukanzi said. "I'll take you to Dubu and Akira."

"Thank you." Dalia said and nudged Sarafina when she didn't say anything.

"Thanks." She mumbled. Bukanzi motioned for them to follow him and Dalia picked up Sarafina's tail again.

The three cubs walked for a short amount of time following Bukanzi much to Sarafina's chagrin. They followed a zig-zag path through the cave when suddenly Sarafina saw a strange green glow ahead. They emerged into a large cavern with walls made out of crystal.

"Wow..." Sarafina whispered in awe. Her eyes travelled around the amazing crystal cave. The crystal walls shone green and it looked truly beautiful to Sarafina.

"Saffy!" she raised her head and saw on a ledge above her was Akira and Dubu grinning down at her.

"Dubu! Akira where've you two been?" she called happily.

"Around." Akira said with a grin.

"When I got separated from you two I got lost and wandered around for a bit and found Bukanzi and he led me here." Dubu explained.

"No need to thank me Little Lady just doin' my duty." Bukanzi said to Sarafina earning a low growl.

"This place is amazing." Dalia said in wonder.

"Yeah. I found this place a couple of months ago while I was out walking there's another way in. I did a bit of exploring and ended up in here. I've been exploring this cave ever since and I know practically every inch of it." Bukanzi said.

"So you're telling me that there's another way out?" Sarafina asked.

"Yep. Just follow that tunnel and you'll end up at the Water Hole." Bukanzi said indicating another tunnel to their left.

"That's what's so great about the Water Hole." Dalia said with a smirk. Sarafina rolled her eyes at her friend

"Well thanks and all but we really have to be going." Sarafina said giving Bukanzi a fake smile while getting up.

"Aww! Come on Saffy! Can't we just stay for a little while longer?" Dalia pleaded. Sarafina frowned at her friend, she really just wanted to get as far from this stupid cave as possible.

"Fine." Sarafina grumbled. Dalia gave her a huge grin and padded off to sit beside Dubu.

The hours slowly went by and they discovered that the caves ran for miles underground, they even ran under Priderock. Sarafina bored easily in the crystal cavern as she didn't want to sit with Bukanzi which meant she couldn't join in with the others. Finally Dubu stood up and declared it was time to go home.

"Finally." Muttered Sarafina as she made her way down from one of the higher ledges near the cave roof.

"We'll go out through this tunnel. It's dark down there so keep together." Declared Bukanzi indicating the one that led to the Watering Hole. The group nodded in agreement with this.

"We can all hold on to each other's tail." Dalia suggested.

"Good idea." Dubu said causing Dalia to blush furiously "Bukanzi your leading then Kira, Me, Sarafina and Dalia." Everyone quickly scrambled into order and grabbed each other.

"Everyone ready?" Bukanzi called down the line.

"Ust go!" Sarafina snapped.

"Keep your tail on Princess!" Bukanzi said in an exasperated tone. "Right we're movin' out!"

The cubs entered the tunnel in their line led by Bukanzi. Sarafina was less than happy to have him in charge but she didn't know the way and he did. They walked slowly through the tunnel with Bukanzi giving out instructions and warnings about upcoming turns or weak spots.

Soon they spotted light up ahead of them and they surfaced just east of the Watering Hole. The sun was just beginning to set and in the distance they saw the hunt party returning. Sarafina, Dalia and Bukanzi ran ahead to greet their mothers while the two adolescents walked slowly.

"Mum!" Sarafina called happily when she spotted Kiara. Kiara rubbed her head against her daughter's in welcome while Dalia ran to her mother Dotty and Bukanzi to his mother Shiava.

"So what wild adventure did you get up to today?" Kiara asked her daughter.

"Oh nothing much." Sarafina replied.

_Wow I'm on fire! Two chapters in two days! So what did you guys think? A big shout out to MonoHell for giving Bukanzi a name, thanks a lot dude! R 'n R peoples!_


	8. Tooth and Claw

**The Pridelands Princess**

**Chapter 8: Tooth and Claw**

_**The Lion King belongs to Disney **__**any characters you don't recognise belong to me**__. A cookie for everyone who reviews_

"Look Sarafina." Simba said as he and his granddaughter sat on the peak of Priderock.

"Whoa." Sarafina gasped in awe at the beautiful landscape illuminated by the sunrise. "It's beautiful Grandpa!"

Simba chuckled "I thought so too when my father showed me the kingdom." He replied.

"How come Daddy isn't showing me the kingdom himself?" Sarafina asked.

"Your Daddy had to sort out something at the Watering Hole." Simba answered with a kind smile. He wouldn't tell the cub that what her father was "sorting out" was another carcass. Several weeks had passed and more and more corpses of dead animals were being found, killed by some rogue and Kovu was worried for the pride and his daughter.

"Oh...ok." Sarafina said returning her gaze to the kingdom "Daddy said that everything the light touches is our kingdom."

"Your Daddy is right." Simba said "Did he tell you about the Circle of Life yet?"

"Not yet Grandpa." Replied Sarafina

"Well then I'll tell you." Simba said "As future queen it is important that you understand the delicate balance of nature. Every creature is connected in the Circle of Life, and when we die we become grass for antelopes to eat then the antelopes are eaten by other creature and so the cycle continues."

"Grandpa...if we make grass then what makes baby lions?" Sarafina asked causing Simba's amber eyes to widen.

"Um...I think your Mother or Grandmother would answer that question better than I could."

"Ok Grandpa, I was just wondering." Sarafina replied.

"It's ok." Simba said with a smile "Curiosity isn't always a bad thing."

"Grandpa?" Sarafina said looking up at the golden lion "Can you answer something?"

"Of course." Simba replied "What's on your mind kiddo?"

"Bukanzi said I was 'betrothed' what does that mean?" Sarafina asked. Simba chuckled at the question knowing his granddaughter would be less than pleased with the answer.

"Well being betrothed means that you're going to marry someone when you're older." Simba answered "Grandmamma and me were betrothed when we were your age."

"Eww! I don't wanna get married!" Sarafina exclaimed sticking her tongue out.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice Saffy." Simba said "It's a tradition that goes back to the first King of Priderock."

"Mum wasn't betrothed." Sarafina stated "Why do I have to be?"

"There wasn't anyone to betroth your mother to, but there is now so unfortunately you have to be." Simba answered.

"Don't tell me I'm betrothed to Bukanzi! I hate him!" Sarafina exclaimed. Simba shook his head

"Saffy you don't really have a choice who you are betrothed to. You and Bukanzi were betrothed when you were only newborns."

"This stinks." Sarafina scowled swiping at a pebble.

"That's what I thought as well." Simba said.

"Then how come you didn't ban betrothing people?" Sarafina asked.

"I kinda forgot." Simba replied truthfully

"Well when I'm queen that'll be the first thing to go!" Sarafina declared. Simba chuckled at his granddaughter's statement remembering his own cubhood declaration.

"Sorry I'm late." Kovu said as he walked up the ramp that led to the peak "It took a little longer than expected."

"Daddy!" Sarafina grinned and ran at her father. Kovu leaned down and rubbed his head along his daughter's back causing her to purr in contentment.

"Hey Princess." Kovu said. "Ready to go?"

"Yep! Bye Grandpa!" Sarafina called to her grandfather as she and her father walked back down the ramp. Simba smiled after them but stayed on the peak to watch the sun rise over the Pridelands.

XoXoXoXoXo

The day passed relatively quickly and without incident, well if you don't include Sarafina and Bukanzi trying to kill each other an 'incident'. Both cubs had been grounded for a week, Sarafina insisted that Bukanzi started it and Bukanzi insisted that Sarafina started it.

"Where are you going Simba?" Nala asked, she was standing near the entrance to the cave. Simba looked over his shoulder at her

"I'm just going on a walk. Don't worry I'll be back soon." He said flashing her a smile. Nala gave him a small smile before padding into the cave.

Simba padded through his home which was illuminated by the light of the full moon. He hadn't gone a walk in a while; it always relaxed him somewhat when he was king. It still relaxed him although he kept on the alert; you never know what creatures you could encounter during the night.

There was a rustle to his right causing the ex-king to stop. He couldn't see what made the noise; it could have been a mouse or something more threatening.

"Who is there?" he asked into the darkness. There was a chuckle and two lime green eyes glowed in the darkness. Simba took several steps backwards as a tan lioness appeared from the bushes, claws drawn and a cruel smile on her muzzle.

"Who are you?" Simba asked drawing up to his full height.

"I'm your worst nightmare Simba." She said approaching him "I have come to send you to where your pathetic father resides in the night sky."

Simba growled at the lioness when she insulted his father and she fell into a crouch ready for battle.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way Simba, either way you will die tonight." She said. Simba fell into a siSimbar crouch

"I'm not going anywhere." He growled.

"Hmm. We'll see." She said. The lioness attacked first, she pounced with a roar on to Simba. Simba jumped to the side to avoid her attack but she quickly righted herself so she could strike again.

Simba swiped at the lioness's head missing by millimetres because she moved her head at the last second. Ducking Simba's attack she tackled him from below knocking him down. Simba struggled under the lioness's grip managing to get his rear leg under her and kick her off.

The lioness skidded back and righted herself again, she charged at Simba again. Simba charged at the lioness grappling her to the ground. She slashed at Simba's face catching him on the muzzle. Simba gave a roar of pain and stumbled off her. The lioness used his disorientation to her advantage tackling Simba to the ground.

She reached up and slashed at Kivuli's face hoping to at least temporarily blind the lioness's, it would allow him time to escape at least. The lioness dodged the attack

"You missed!" she taunted slashing Simba with her claws. "Do you honestly think you can win? You're nothing!"

Simba took a deep breath and shot his paw out catching the lioness on the side of her face with her good eye. He wasn't sure if she'd wounded the eye or not, but she could see blood. The lioness screamed as the blow hit her cheek instead of her eye. She dug her claws into Simba's shoulders causing him to roar in pain.

"Bye bye Simba." she said wrapping her jaws around Simba's neck.

XoXoXoXoXo

The next morning Kovu was awoken by a frantic Zanzu

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty! I don't know what happen! I was flying over the Pridelands to do the Morning Report and I found him lying there in a pool of blood! I- "

"Calm down Zanzu!" Kovu said "Repeat slowly."

"Ok ok! I was flying over the Pridelands, you know to do the Morning Report and I saw him lying on the ground in a pool of blood and he wasn't moving. I flew down and he had deep wounds on his neck. There was nothing I could do!" Zanzu rabbited on nervously.

"Who Zanzu? Who did you find?" Kovu was beginning to get nervous himself.

"S-Simba your majesty." Zanzu admitted hanging his head.

**Dun! Dun! Duuun! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've sorta been neglecting this story to write Elementals and Snapshots but here it is! The next chapter! **

**Preview: **

**Chapter nine is called 'Aftermath' R 'n R people!**


End file.
